Warrior
by RenoXanders
Summary: - Movie-verse Optimus in the style of AoE - WARRIOR is set immediately before BROKEN A quiet night's stroll turns into an all out battle for survival. Rated M for language, adult themes, gore and violent situations. Established relationships; Optimus Prime/OC-Almara


_**AN:**Warrior is set immediately before Broken. They were created as separate one-shots, however, Warrior had good potential in my eyes, so I simply continued the story to fully tie it to Broken. It just made sense._

* * *

><p>WARRIOR<p>

Optimus Prime is tackled to the soft dark earth with a mighty crash. He lets out a yell of desperation as his aggressor wraps a thick arm around his throat, attempting to choke him out. Optimus grabs the arm barred across his neck and tries to re-position it to breathe better, struggling against the tightening choke hold.

"Come on Optimus!" his sparkmate Almara cries.

"You can do better than that, Orion!" Ratchet bellows with a big smile on his face.

Ironhide growls gruffly in mild disapproval. He shouts out at the grappling Autobots, "Yer goin' easy on him, kid! Kick his aft! Show 'im how it's done!"

Optimus can't help but laugh at Ironhide's remark, breaking his son's concentration, and thus, his choke hold. Optimus erupts out of the hold and sweeps Orion atop his body and puts the young bot in a full body hold. "Say uncle." Optimus growls tauntingly in his son's audio receptor, following with a chuckle.

Orion squirms and writhes admirably in his father's suddenly iron grip, "Agh, c'mon Dad! Lemme go! You're not being fair!" he whines.

Optimus just smiles and tightens his hold a little. "You're not listening, son. I instructed you to say _uncle!_" he reminds, further squeezing Orion. He gives the young bot a static shock in his ribs for good measure and Orion lets out a yelp, his fight renewed.

"You're playing dirty! That's so unfair!" Orion protests as he manages to wriggle an arm free just enough to jab a few fingers right into Optimus' own sensitive ribs, letting off a strong shock of his own.

Optimus yelps and his back arches involuntarily, tightening his hold on Orion, "You little… It's gonna be like _that _huh? Alright fine. It's on." Optimus lays into Orions sides and belly, poking and jabbing him mercilessly and all Orion can do is squirm and laugh, breathlessly begging for mercy.

"Oh Primus! Stop! Agh! _Daad_, quit it! AGH! Uncle! UNCLE!" Orion laughs and Optimus relents, his face plastered with a shit-eating grin.

Orion slugs Optimus' shoulder with a good-natured smile of his own. "haha, Jerk!" he laughs and Optimus chuckles.

"Ahh, you'll be fine." Optimus chides his son as he brushes some dirt off his stomach.

Orion scoffs, "Whatever!" he retorts, grabbing a handful of dirt and smearing it on his father's shin with a snicker.

"Hey! You little punk!" Optimus says, smacking Orion's hand playfully away. "Come on," he urges, standing and pulling Orion to his feet.

Almara walks over and brushes some dirt off of her son and looks up to her sparkmate. Her boys are both covered in dirt and sweat and have smiles plastered on their faces. "Go get cleaned up you two, We'll be eating in a little bit."

"Yes ma'm." Optimus rumbles, pushing his son towards the base. He stops in front of Almara.

Orion takes only a few steps before realizing his father is not following, so he turns around to catch his father leaning closer to his mother. Optimus pauses and looks over at Orion.

"You heard your mother. Wash up. I'll be in shortly, I wanted to talk to your mother about something. Go on." Optimus waves Orion into the building and the young Autobot turns and walks quickly towards the washroom.

Optimus turns his attention back to the slight form in front of him; his beautiful sparkmate, Almara. His hands move to lightly hold her waist and he pulls her closer. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" he asks as he tenderly runs the back of his right index and middle fingers down the smooth alloys of her cheek.

"Aw, come on Prime. Get a berth!" Ironhide grumbles loudly as he walks past the Prime and his sparkmate. Optimus immediately locks his narrowed cobalt optics on Ironhide and gives him a playfully venomous glare. In reply, Ironhide punches Optimus' shoulder with a snicker and Optimus scoffs, shoving the old bot off.

"Mind your own business you old lugnut." Optimus replies with a chuckle in his voice as Ironhide laughs and walks off with Ratchet falling in behind him.

Ratchet stops by Optimus and Almara as he walks past. He makes optic contact with Optimus, "Try to keep it down. Young audios don't need hearin' that sort'a thing jus' yet." The old medic gives Optimus a gruff, but kind, knowing smile before he turns and walks back towards the building.

Optimus chuckles as he watches his oldest and dearest friend walk away. He reminisces for a moment on his younger days and some of the over-energized escapades he and the medic went on.

Almara takes Optimus' cheeks in her hands and roughly pulls his face down to her level, throwing the big Prime off balance for a second.

His optics wide and full attention on her, he arches his optic ridges curiously. "My, aren't we in a mood…" He whispers softly as she thumbs a drip of sweat from his cheek.

"You just look so delectable when you're all sweaty and dirty." She says softly, pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss that only lasts a moment. Optimus lets his optics shut for the duration of the kiss anyway. "Probably helps that you're out of your armor too."

"Ah, its only my heavy armor I took off. This surely doesn't count as unarmored." Optimus counters, gesturing to the light plating that still covers his body.

"Regardless, you know I love when you're out of your armor, fully," she looks him over with a wide smile, "or partially." She lets him go, and he stands straight again. "Though I think we both can agree that you are _fully_ dirty." Almara raises an optic ridge.

Optimus chuckles, "this is nothing. Orion and I were just grappling a little, You should see how filthy I get after a real bout."

"Perhaps later… This is certainly plenty dirty for now." Her gentle hand slides down his neck, across his shoulder and over the broad rise of his pectoral, and down over the ripple of his abdominals. She graces a finger across his birth dimple, or 'belly button'; the dimple-like node where, as a sparkling, his umbilicus was attached.

Still unaccustomed to such delicate touches to his unarmored body he trembles, and Almara laughs softly. "I love how sensitive you are, Optimus."

Hi head tilts slightly, "Mhh, you flatter me. But I am a warrior. Warriors are not sensitive." Optimus rumbles, a proud expression on his face as he assumes an aloof posture.

Almara cocks an optic ridge. "Is that so? Explain this then, _warrior._" she says smoothly and Optimus watches with darkened optics as she slips the fingers of her left hand through a crease in his underarmor and lowers his codpiece. His right optic ridge arches. She gently cups her hand around the thick bundle of erectile nerves in his groin.

Optimus grunts softly as the nerves come alive in her hand. His jaw clenches shut with a loud sound and he swallows hard. "You cheat, femme." he rumbles darkly as she massages his phallus gently as it slowly becomes engorged.

"No, I just know how my warrior works." She replies matter of factly, withdrawing her hand from the twitching and now near fully erect member. She smiles slyly, and turns around and walks away towards the building, leaving Optimus hard, uncomfortable and wanting so much more.

He growls, manages to stuff himself back beneath his now far too tight codpiece and falls in behind her. When she turns towards their quarters, Optimus takes the opposite turn, towards the showers. Almara turns when she notices he is no longer following and tilts her head, "Giving up so soon, my warrior?"

"Not by a long shot, dear spark." he says, over his shoulder without stopping, "I simply wish bed you in a cleaner state of being." Optimus looks over his shoulder and gives her a devilish smile as he continues to the showers with more of a swagger to his gait.

Now Almara is left wanting as she watches him walk away with a decidedly seductive and masculine saunter. Her desire to see her mate _fully _unarmored quickly wins her over. She walks towards the washroom and Orion steps out of the doorway to his room just ahead and on the left, down the hall between the washroom and Almara. He smiles as he walks up to her.

"Hey mom," he says with a smile.

"Go help Ratchet in the kitchen my sweet one. Im sure he would really appreciate the extra help." She suggests gently. She does not exactly need her son to walk in on his father the way he is...about to be… Almara swallows the hot lump of arousal and puts on a more stern expression to urge her son to obey. "Go on!"

Orion nods agreeably, heading to the kitchen with a spring in his step.

Almara heaves a relieved sigh and returns her full attention to apprehending her Prime in the act of disrobing.

Stepping through the washroom door she turns to the left where she is greeted with Optimus' full frontal visage. He is fully unarmored now and stands smooth, silvery and gleaming, 'nude' save for his codpiece. Upon seeing her, he stops walking and stands straighter, his expression fierce and almost somber, but burning with desire. His brow is delicately furrowed, optics narrowed but restrained. Her optics follow his midline from the hollow at the base of his strong neck, all the way down to his birth dimple. He cuts an imposing silhouette even without his armor.

Optimus watches her optics carefully, waiting for them to reach his codpiece, the only shred of armor still on his body. When he is sure she is watching closely, he slowly reaches for the codpiece and takes hold of the release mechanism. He notes her anticipation and slowly releases the small piece of armor, freeing his proud erection. The codpiece is dropped with a metallic clunk on the washroom floor.

Almara is burning up inside as she walks slowly over to her mighty warrior and stands proudly before him. He backs into the large stall with her waist held captive in his hands. As soon as she is within the stall, he closes the door and lifts her fully by her waist. In the same motion, he turns around, pinning her to the wall at his optic level. His cobalt optics are ablaze with passion that twists Almara's pleasure arrays tight within her loins.

Almara gasps as he turns the hot water on with a tap of his toe on the floor-mounted shower controls. The water pours over the both of them and Almara is blown away by the Cybertronian before her. Still dangling a few feet off the floor Almara wraps her arms around Optimus' shoulders. Optimus feathers kisses all along the side of her neck and atop her shoulder before capturing her lips in his for a tender kiss.

Prime breaks the kiss and places Almara on her feet. She coaxes Optimus under the direct stream of water and steps back for a moment, looking over his now soaking wet body. She takes him in for a moment before she steps closer to him. Optimus' head tilts down to watch his sparkmate as she reaches out and takes his erection in her hands and gives it a few gossamer strokes, gauging his reaction.

Optimus' optics flutter closed and he groans softly at the delicate touches. His lips slowly part just a little and he lets out a soft cycle.

Almara smiles.

Optimus' optics snap open and flare brightly and when Almara registers this reaction, she is already three feet off the floor and back against the shower wall. Optimus Prime is a hairsbreadth from her body, expression predatory. She can hear his quickened cycling in their closeness and she swallows hard. It is not often her Prime allows himself to express his desire so passionately. Therefore it is all the more powerful an experience when he does.

Almara whines in arousal as Optimus growls, then speaks coarsely in Cybertronian, "A warrior takes what he wants." His head tilting this way and that, he looks over her body with the gleam of lust in his optics. "But a King…" he straightens regally, "A King has but one desire." his optics narrow down to two cobalt embers, "And that is his Queen." Optimus' optics pierce her very soul with their heat and intensity and burning desire.

Almara feels like a pile of gelatin at the sound of his baritone and the fire in his cobalt optics and she keens softly as glimmering pale blue tendrils of Optimus' neural fibers start ghosting touches across her stomach and sides. Those fine fibers twine themselves into thicker bundles and start poking under Almara's outer armor to touch her own delicate neural arrays.

Optimus groans and pulls himself impossibly closer to her, "Do you desire _me _my Queen?"

Almara trembles at all the contact, "Oh Primus, yes!"

Optimus puts his lips in the crook of her neck and cycles deep her sweet scent, rumbling against her smooth form, "I am your Warrior King," before he slowly sheaths himself fully in his sparkmate with a growl.

Almara mewls in pleasure as he sets a heated rhythm, thrusting steadily into her against the wall. Almara wraps her legs around his waist and he grips her hips to assist in moving her body.

Only moments pass before Almara is driven into overload, clenching tightly around Prime's erection and washing him with strong waves of her own static energy. Optimus groans and thrusts a measure faster, tipping over the edge only seconds later with a growl and a deep, passionate and static laced kiss pressed firmly to Almara's lips. Static electricity dances bright and blue between them as the hot water pours over their bodies.

After their climax dissipates, Prime carefully removes his sparkmate from around him and places her on her feet. Optimus' expression is tender and he pulls her close against his body. Almara embraces Optimus and puts her head against his chest, her audio receptor coming to the center of his sternum. Her audios are graced with the thudding of his still quickly beating spark and she smiles at the familiar, comforting rhythm.

"Lets wash up, my King." She whispers, looking up to meet his steadfast and satisfied gaze.

Optimus chuckles with a nod and he turns to the soap bottle, dispensing a generous amount into his upturned palm. He turns back to face Almara and takes her hand, wiping the soap into her waiting palm. Smiling he stands tall before her and she grins broadly in reply. She rubs the soap between her palms and starts massaging it into a lather across Optimus' body. As she rubs the suds across his stomach and sides he leans down and kisses the top of her head, "Thank you my sweet. It always feels better when someone you love does it for you."

...

The base has been quiet for the past three hours. All the Autobots are in recharge, save for Optimus. He has stepped outside to gaze at this planet's star-studded night sky. He starts walking out to the bluff that overlooks a quiet valley.

The air is cool and a gentle fall breeze rustles the leaves on the ground. Optimus walks for a few hours deep into the thick, old growth forest that surrounds the base for miles in every direction. Sometimes, taking a few hours' walk in nature helps him get his thoughts realigned and organized, and his processors re-synced.

Optimus notices light growing in the east with a start. With a quick check of his chronometer he sees that is 0640 local time. He has walked the entire night without any true direction or destination. A quick scan of his coordinates reveals that he has walked fifteen miles into the dense forest almost exactly due south from the base. He ques a locator beacon to alert Ratchet of his whereabouts at 0800 and continues walking a ways until he comes to an area of more sparse trees. He steps into the clearing and takes in the dense greenery. It rains quite frequently out here in the Pacific Northwest coast of the United States, and it shows in the heavy vegetation.

Optimus walks over to a lone tree and touches the thick moss that covers the majority of the old plant. '_Such a beautiful planet this is._' he muses to himself. The sky has begun to blush pink with the approaching sunrise.

Optimus is suddenly slammed into the soft damp earth on his left side and he lets out a shocked cry. Pain registers in his right shoulder and he sees a short blade plunged up to the hilt in his shoulder, wielded by a slight of frame, darkly colored Cybertronian, perhaps one third his size. Registering all of this in the blink of an eye, Optimus reacts, his first retaliation being a lightning fast roll to pin his assailant beneath his superior weight.

Sudden weight slams into his back and pins him down violently. Another attacker has leapt onto his back. Optimus struggles to contain the first 'Con beneath him as a blade is suddenly slammed through his right scapular plate into his back. "AGH!" Optimus snarls and reaches over his back with his right hand and grabs the 'Con by the head and rips him off his back, slamming him into the ground in front of him. Seeing that his head is firmly within his grip, Prime simply crushes the Decepticon's cranium with a yell, turning his attention back to the frantic mech beneath him whose neck is in Prime's left hand.

Optimus' battle mask slides out with a menacing 'shrr-TING' and, narrowing his optics, he crushes the Decepticon's neck, decapitating the small attacker quickly.

One, then two more attackers leap onto his back, forcing Prime onto his belly with a groan. "Get off me!" he roars, bucking them off and quickly jumping to his feet. He faces the two Decepticons as they get to their feet and start to encircle Optimus, long katana-like swords drawn and ready.

Optimus steadies himself and draws his broadsword from his back, maintaining optic contact with the two attackers. They lunge, swords singing through the air.

Optimus blocks each jab and swipe by the two nimble Decepticons for three minutes. Then he takes a step forward and turns the tables, now he is dealing the blows at blinding speeds and they are forced on to the defensive.

One dodges to the left and Optimus catches a glance that he makes. It lasts only a moment, but he catches it nonetheless and it throws him off for just a split second.

That lapse allows the other Decepticon to lunge in and drive his blade into Optimus' right side and he twists the blade, ripping an agonized cry from Optimus' throat. "Aughh! AGH!" In retaliation, Optimus snarls and swings his broadsword out and across so fast, it cuts clean through the torso of the Decepticon holding the sword in his side.

Distracted by the stabbing, Optimus allows the other con to attack. And he does quickly, jumping close and jabbing the sword into Optimus' stomach. He cries out again. "Ough!" These Decepticons are dangerously fast, too fast for his much larger frame to cope with at these odds.

Turning to face the remaining 'Con, Optimus, swiftly as he can, reaches out and grabs the Decepticon's wrist with his left hand, holding him captive. Quickly, he tightens his grip, crushing the Decepticon's arm and causing him to let go of the sword hilt. Optimus wrenches the Decepticon up so that he hangs optic to optic with him.

Optimus Prime narrows his icy cobalt optics with venom and lets out a guttural snarl. He brings his broadsword's tip up to press to the 'Con's sternal plate. He presses the blade and it starts to sink into the metal like a hot knife through butter. The 'Con tries to stifle his agonized cry. "Who are you?" Optimus Prime demands roughly, jabbing the blade a little deeper.

The Decepticon keeps quiet, terror widening his optics. Optimus growls angrily at the 'Con's silence. Suddenly he catches the Decepticon's optics darting to the left. Optimus immediately looks to see four more darkly colored Decepticons rushing in from the treeline in a V formation.

"Oh slag…" Optimus groans. He drives the sword into the captive Decepticon's chest and swiftly jerks it out to the side, cutting through the torso and he tosses the 'Con aside and pulls the blade carefully from his abdomen with his left hand. He grimaces at the pain as he takes a ready stance to face the approaching Decepticons.

As they draw near they fan out and surround Optimus. Optimus feels the doubt start to seep into his veins. The odds are stacked heavily against him. His optics dart between each Decepticon as they circle around him, blades drawn and shining.

Optimus growls in frustration and pain. He feels rather drained from his injuries. He starts up another processor to send a distress beacon in the hopes that one of the Autobots will be out of recharge enough to pick it up.

"Come on!" he rumbles loudly at the circling Decepticons. "What are you waiting for? Strike! I'll take you all on!" He yells, jaw clenching and stance widening to become more solid.

He narrows his optics and looks around at each of the Decepticons in turn before they all spring forward at once.

Optimus' optics go wide and adrenaline dumps fresh into his veins like pure liquid lightning. He drops into a crouch and puts all the energy he can into a jump that propels him up and over the tightening ring of blades. He tucks into a forward roll and comes to his feet behind the Decepticons a few tens of feet and they wheel around, taken by surprise at his sudden athleticism as Optimus has already lunged forward, broadsword sweeping a wide arc through the nearest two Decepticon's chest armor. Those two are sent flying and the other two leap back to keep from being hit on the backswing. Optimus powers forward, all blades and fury, every other blow he lands is blocked by the nimble blades of the Decepticons. He jabs the smaller katana now, using both hands and finally starts making some contact and drawing blood.

Occupied by the two Decepticons before him, he does not see the other two getting to their feet and flanking him.

Optimus raises his broadsword and slams it down on one of the 'Cons. The 'Con tries to parry the blow but his sword it cut clean through and the Prime's blade cuts through his cranium and all the way through the rest of his body to the ground. Optimus yells as he finishes the cut and stumbles forward a bit from momentum. He turns to face the other con with rage apparent in his optics. He lunges with the blade once, twice, three times. Each blow parried by the now rather intimidated Decepticon. It is now that the other two Decepticons tackle Optimus to the ground. Two blades sink into his back, one in each shoulder and he falls to his stomach with a pained yell. "AAAGHhnnn! The blades are ripped free and sheathed, replaced with shorter blades.

Working as mirror images of one another, the two 'Cons slash open Optimus' back as he at last is able to get his arms under him and he rolls over hard, throwing them off his back.

A gunshot rings in the clearing and Optimus gasps in shock and searing pain as the slug skims across the top of his chest and lodges in his right thigh. In the next second Optimus is rolling over, pulse pistol already transforming into existence on his right hand and aiming at the shooter's dead center of mass. "Don't play dirty, scum." Optimus snarls and in the split second after the gun is fully transformed it fires off a shot that tears a molten hot hole through the spark chamber of his attacker.

The Decepticon tips backwards and falls limp with a muffled thud.

Optimus is turning now to face the remaining two Decepticons with both of his pistols now brought to bear, trained and milliseconds away from firing. The two 'Cons suddenly sprint towards Optimus and he struggles to shoot them both, missing, as they weave back and forth.

They both tackle Optimus and start laying into him with their short blades. "Agh!" Optimus tries desperately to dislodge them but their frenzied movement proves too much. "Hnng!"

He holsters his pistol and just tries to grab them or punch them. He actually lands a few punches on one as he hacks and slashes at his left thigh and groin area.

In retaliation though, the other one goes straight for Optimus' face and slashes the blade right across his left cheek and nose, cutting through his battle mask and into the more delicate metals of his face. "AAAHH!" Optimus lets out a pained and enraged scream and swats the Decepticon off his torso. The mech careens into a nearby tree.

The other Decepticon has paused for just a moment at what just happened, and, seeing his chance, Optimus snaps his hand out and grabs a handful of the Decepticon's chest armor and just throws the mech as hard as he can, away from him. The mech flies a good two hundred feet and skids into a tree. The other attacker is now dancing around Optimus again, punching and cutting and dodging Optimus' blows as the big Autobot rolls over and tries to stand.

Suddenly the 'Con darts forward and stabs the blade into Optimus' hip and yanks it out to the side, cutting the Autobot, deeply. "Aaaough!" Optimus snarls, "Get over here you slag heap," he roars as he falls to his knees, grabbing the 'Con by the waist as he falls. Prime starts squeezing. The 'Con screams as his internal structures are crushed, paralyzing his legs, and Optimus throws him to the side.

The other 'Con has come to and is running over to Optimus. Optimus looks over and watches the Con draw near, and at the last moment, he raises his right hand and slams it across his front and into the Decepticon's chest. the Decepticon's chest caves from the fierce blow and he is sent flying to the right. The Decepticon slams into a slender tree, and his spine makes a cracking 'POP' as it snaps around the tree. He falls limp to the ground.

Optimus looks around, breathing heavily. He sends out a sonar ping and nothing returns but trees. He gets to his feet and immediately becomes very light headed. He stumbles into a tree and leans heavily on it as his vision swims.

The adrenaline is wearing off now and the pain is really setting in. He does a once over and is shocked by the damage he sustained. He knows he needs to start moving. Fast.

Gathering as much energy as he can, he sends out a stronger sonar ping and it outlines a warehouse a few minutes walk away. Forcing himself to stand straight again, Optimus starts to make his way towards the warehouse.

Walking is hard. Cycling is getting even harder. His intakes have fluid, likely blood, in them and one is partially collapsed.

Prime hears something he thinks sounds like a plasma pistol charging up. Confused, he turns to face the sound and he sees the closest Decepticon, the one he backhanded, fire his pistol before collapsing.

Optimus Prime's optics go wide as he sees the plasma slug race towards him in what feels like slow motion. He tries to move his body out of the way but he is not fast enough, and the round impacts the right side of his sternum and sends him onto his back.

Stunned and winded, Optimus struggles to regain control of his intakes. Pain sings throughout his systems and he is feeling weaker with every passing second. A quick check of his chronometer tells him it is not nearly 0730. No one has indicated receipt of his beacon either. '_Slag me_…" Optimus groans mentally as he at last is able to gasp his first cycle in nearly 60 seconds. He pants heavily, his intakes failing to properly cool his body now that they are so damaged. He forces himself to his feet and his vision swims again. He leans heavily on a tree for a moment before orienting himself in the direction of the warehouse. Every cycled breath and each movement he makes are agony, as he takes the first steps towards the warehouse.

With each step, Optimus wonders if he can survive long enough to make it to the warehouse, let alone for help to arrive.

The trees are thicker now, his weary mind notes. Optimus' optics blink out of synch as he tries to focus on his mossy surroundings.

He takes a limping step forward and trips hard over a dead tree. He falls heavily on his right shoulder and skids a bit. Pain whites out his vision and he is frozen in agony as bile rises in his throat. Optimus cannot hold back the violent waves of nausea and he retches, vomiting a mixture of partially digested energon, diesel and his own dark, faintly glowing neon blue blood.

Optimus tries to catch his breath and his intakes hitch hard, making him cough violently. He paints the forest floor with a brightly glowing mist of fresh blood.

Optimus grimaces. Thats not an encouraging sign, but he must push on to the relative safety of the warehouse.

Optimus Prime swallows hard and prepares to get to his feet again. Shakily, he gets up and pulls himself up using a nearby tree. He pushes off and trudges onward. The warehouse is only four hundred feet away.

Optimus can see the trees thinning now.

But his vision is also growing blurry. His optics are struggling to focus. He can feel his spark struggling, its frantic beats weak and erratic. His intakes wheeze and rattle with their burden of blood.

Optimus shuffles painfully forward and comes to lean heavily on a tree. The old plant creaks and groans under seventeen tons of exhausted Autobot. Another wave of nausea sends Optimus Prime to his knees and he vomits again. Optimus groans and looks up. He can somewhat see a vague outline of a building through the trees.

His optics cut out and he tries to stand only to stumble to the left and lose his balance. He falls to the left and momentarily loses consciousness just as his head hits a tree. Hard. Optimus' body hits the ground heavily and he lies still for a few minutes before he comes to with an excruciating headache. he leans against the tree and fights the urge to vomit again. Jarred processors are extremely painful and potentially dangerous, nearly identical in nature to a concussion.

Optimus fights the growing urge to lie down for a moment and just close his optics. He knows that to do so would be suicide in his condition.

He clenches his optics tightly and forces himself to his feet and looks towards the warehouse.

'_Nearly there.…_' he thinks to himself as he starts slowly limping again.

..._To be continued in BROKEN..._


End file.
